Possessed Power
by iSpazzyKitty
Summary: After a powerful villain escapes, Zoey gets closer to losing all her power to her every time she gets even a paper cut. Can the Teen Titans still stop the new villain before it’s too late?
1. Prologue

**I thought, "The sooner I pose this, the more likely I am to get reviews." May not be true, but, on these sites, every minute counts. Anyway, I've been thinking this over a lot, so, this time, it should be at least as good as I'm picturing it. the only thing I haven't thought of yet is how they defeat the bad guy. Or in this case, bad girl.**

It was dark. The full moon shone through the sky, as did the stars, casting bright blue lights on a short building on the ground, which appeared to be some kind of military building with a wired fence around it. A man stood with his hands behind his back, waiting as two guards wheeled a rather large box towards him on a dolly & stopped, putting it down.

"What is this?" the man asked of them.

"It is…" One of the guards said, pulling out a crowbar & ripping the front of the box off, revealing a floating silver ball, marked with a red symbol that looked like a moon, turned to its side. It glowed white & blue light reflected on it from the moon as it was uncovered. "…only the thing we have longest searched of in order to keep it secure…"

"No…it can't be…"

"It is."

"Where did you find it?" he demanded.

"Down there." The second guard pointed over the large cliff-like hill, down to the waterfall. "We found it with all the pebbles we stored in this bag." He smiled, sheepishly & pulled up a bag filled with shiny pebbles. The man narrowed his eyes, unimpressed. "Oh, come on. Everyone's looking for pebbles at this time of year."

"It's true, sir…" The other guard rubbed his neck, nervously, giving a sheepish smile as a big drop off sweat made its way down the side of his forehead.

"Never mind that. Put the orb in a secure container & whatever you do…" As he spoke, one of the guards began to pick up the ball as it glowed in his hand. He smiled & his eyes widened just looking at it, not hearing a word his commanding officer was saying. "Don't…" he continued, before the guard walked & tripped on a big rock, falling over & dropping the glowing ball of power. He scrambled to get up to catch before it fell of the hill, but, it fell before he could get to it, down the waterfall & into the river, unharmed, but, now floating away. The clumsy commander stood up & walked over to his boss, who was shaking, his fist clenched.

"Umm…sir?" His boss turned around.

"Do you have any idea what danger you could've caused? If that thing breaks, the whole world could end!" The man turned around & crossed his arms, looking down with a serious look on his face, "I want you to find it. Find it & bring it back, undiscovered, & unharmed. Do not stop until you do!"

"Yes, sir. Right away, sir." The officer saluted his superior & ran inside to call a group to search. The other guard simply stood there & a drop of sweat dripped down his forehead.

"Well…umm…that was…awkward…"

**Prologue. I'll go start on the first chapter, now. It'll be good. So, please stay tuned. R & R!**

**EDIT**

**Ok, when I said "It'll be good" I was thinking I would have a lot of my bad girl in it, but, actually, probably not if I can write enough to make this chapter like I want it. I have another idea I might use, but, I don't know what chapter. Anyway, I edited this just a little bit. No changes, except for grammar. M first reviewer said she (or he) didn't understand any o it, so, I tried to make it more understandable. Sorry if it wasn't what you wanted, Amethyst Turtle. I tried...maybe I looked at it the wrong way or something, because if this isn't right, then, I don't know_ what_ is.**

**Lol, "sweat-dropped" must have been influenced by someone else becuase I know I've seen it on here somewhere...hmm...**


	2. Released

**I worked hard on this one, because the fight with Dr. Light was really just to take up room so I could leave a pointless cliffhanger. I hope I did okay with the description & I hope you like it, at least. I also hope it doesn't have any grammar or spelling errors because I proofread it at least two times. Let's see...what else...umm...I don't know. Just, I hope you like it, I guess. See ya'!**

"Yes…" Dr. Light said, powering himself up with two long tubes, "Once I am finished powering up, I will illuminate the world!" However, suddenly, Robin's red boomerang shot through the two tubes, making them explode. Dr. Light coughed, before looking to find the Teen Titans & Zoey were standing, or flying, in front of him, ready to fight.

"You're starting to sound like a broken record…" Robin said.

"Oh, really?" Dr. Light replied, "We'll see…" He shot light beams at the Titans.

"Titans Go!" The Titans all scrambled from the spot, before the light hit the ground, making a small crater.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven said, picking up some barrels & hurling them at him. Starfire shot green star bolts at him, as Cyborg blasted at him, all at the same time. Dr. Light moved to dodge Cyborg's blast, & blasted the barrels out of the sky. Then, he blasted Starfire out of the air, before running from the spot to dodge her remaining star bolts. Robin pulled out a couple of freeze bombs & threw them at Dr. Light, freezing him for a moment. Beast Boy changed into a ram & rammed into the ice, breaking it to pieces. He changed back into a human.

"Is he gone?" Dr. Light shot out from under the dock behind him & blasted him forth.

"You had to ask…" Raven said.

"Smooth move, Einstein." Zoey said, flying through the air towards Dr. Light. She powered up some blue fireballs.

"What's this?" Dr. Light said, "A new Titan?"

"Just a friend." Zoey said, punching him into the water. He grabbed the edge of the dock & spit water out of his mouth.

"Oh, come on." he said, "I'm not gonna fight an amateur girl." Zoey's eyes widened as she noticed he put emphasis on the word "girl".

"Amateur?" Zoey shot a barrage of fireballs at him, "That coming from the guy who has the same evil plan every time we fight him."

"One goal at a time, child." Dr. Light shot yellow light at her. She put up a shield to block them.

"In that case, you'll have the same goal for the rest of your life." She took the shield down & her hands flamed, before part of dock broke off the rest, right under Dr. Light & sent him flying into the air & into the water.

"Ok, that's getting old." he said, popping his head out of the water.

"And so is this fight." Zoey shot down towards him, her fist flaming with blue fire that almost hit her own face. Dr. Light ducked back under the water to avoid the fire, but, Zoey went right under the water & the whole lake appeared to light up blue. The water blinked on & off, before the two shot out of the water, practically crawling on top of each other, & landed on the dock, rolling around in the dirt. All the Titans, especially Beast Boy, gave weird looks at them. Noticing the fact the Titans noticed, Zoey shoved Dr. Light off of her & charged up a fireball.

"You're good," Dr. Light told her, "Have you ever considered joining me?"

"Yeah, but, I was too busy meeting you." Zoey & Dr. Light both charged up their powers & shot them at each other. The powers collided & exploded, blowing them back as they radiated from the collision spot. After the light died down, Raven flew from her spot & readied some black powers.

"Ok, Zoey's right. This fight is seriously getting old." she said, throwing black magic at Dr. Light.

"Hey, Raven, do your crazy evil thing on him." Beast Boy said. Raven glared at him.

"Crazy evil thing?" Beast Boy chuckled, nervously & shrugged.

"How about you guys HELP ME?" Zoey said.

"Oh, right. That could work, too." Beast Boy said. All the Titans stopped staring & ran towards them, or in Starfire's case, flew.

"Thanks a lot, girl." Dr. Light snapped at Zoey. He ran away, trying to escape.

"Oh, no you don't." Zoey said, getting ready to shoot another fireball at him. However, a huge explosion in town stopped her. They all looked behind them. A building was smoking. "Oh, boy…" They all ran to the building & stopped only to see it a was a fire, caused by some explosion in a lab. Several people ran out of the building, yelling out in fear.

"It's just a fire." Raven said. Starfire grabbed a fire hydrant & bent it to point at the building, before breaking off the cap. A ton of water gushed out & sprayed at most of the fire, putting it out. Beast Boy turned into an elephant & hooked his nose to another hydrant, spraying the rest of smoke. After a few minutes of spraying, they paused.

"Is it out?" Robin asked.

"Yeah…" Zoey said, "But, Dr. Light got away."

"Oh, well." Beast Boy said. "Who wants food?"

* * *

"ALRIGHT! WAFFLE TIME!" Cyborg shouted, sitting at a small table with a plate, stacked with waffles, reaching almost as high as the ceiling, as the rest of the Titans put their Go Fish cards up. Zoey was there, with them.

"Ooh, waffles! I like waffles!" Zoey said, pulling out a fork & knife & staring, bug-eyed at her waffle-filled plate.

"Who doesn't?" Robin said.

"Morons." Raven said, sarcastically, answering Robins question rather than calling anyone a name.

"Hey!" Cyborg said, holding a fork with waffles on it. "I declare it: Waffle Day! Every year in June, we'll eat waffles for dinner every Saturday!"

"Oh, yes! I do so love pancakes with syrup & squares on them! Waffles are very delicious!" Starfire agreed.

"Yeah, they are!" Zoey said, leaning back to reveal her crumb-covered plate, before burping. "Excuse me…"

"I wonder where Beast Boy is." Starfire said.

"Wherever he is…" Zoey said, picking up waffles with her fork & stuffing her face with about three of them, "He's missing the best waffles ever!"

"Yeah, he's the one who suggests food & now, he's not here." Robin said.

"Yes. I hope he arrives back home in time for dessert." Starfire said.

"What's for dessert?" Zoey asked.

"WAFFLES!" Robin & Cyborg said.

"Right, of course…I'd…better save room…" They were all unaware that outside their window, Zoey's archenemy, Talon, was watching their every move.

"You'll be mine, soon, Zoey." he said.

"Why'd Beast Boy invite me again?" Zoey asked.

"He wanted to borrow your hair pin." Raven said, blankly.

"For what?"

"Rock hunting."

"Rock hunting? How could anyone use a pin for rock hunting?"

* * *

Beast Boy held a sack, which looked like a small, tan pillowcase, picking up shining rocks off of the ground & putting them into the sack. He pulled out a hair pin & put it on his clipboard, holding the papers together like a paper clip.

"I'm gonna dazzle them with my awesome rocks!" he said, as he picked up another rock. Suddenly, a bird dropped its egg on his head. Her grabbed it off of his head as the bird charged at him, screeching.

"Hey! Watch where you're dropping your eggs!" Beast Boy told the bird, throwing the egg into the air, before the bird squawked & flew towards it, frantically trying to catch it & succeeding. The bird glared at him.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Beast Boy asked. The bird squawked & put the egg, down, before charging at him. "AAAHH!" Beast Boy dropped the bag & changed into a bird, himself, before flying away. A bunch of the same little birds followed behind the first one. One of the birds rammed into Beast Boy, knocking him into the woods. The birds squawked & flew away. Beast Boy limped out of the woods & back to where he was before he was attacked & spat out leaves.

"Stupid birds…" he said. He looked down & picked up a familiar silver orb & stared at it as it glowed, beautifully in his face. He jumped over the small river & grabbed his bag, which now looked brown because of the darkness.

"Ooooh…" he said, stuffing in it the bag with the rest of the rocks. "Wait til' I show _this_ to the others!" he said, putting the bag over his shoulder & heading for home. When he got home, he ran through the door into the living room, where everyone was playing Go Fish. The doors reclined open & he ran in, tripping over the stairs & accidentally throwing the bag over his shoulders & dropping it. It landed on the floor with a thud & slid across the floor, releasing a few of the rocks. The little silver orb rolled out of it & towards the table.

"AAAHH! Why are the round ones so difficult?" He stumbled to get up & caught it. He stood up & held it in one hand, next to the table, smiling, triumphantly. "Look what I've found!" Everyone turned there eyes to look at him. Everyone except for Starfire & Zoey, who were still in the middle of the game.

"Umm…do you have any threes?" Starfire asked her.

"Go fish." Zoey replied.

"Helloooooo…." Beast Boy said. Zoey & Starfire glared up at him to look. Zoey dropped her cards & swiped the ball from him, holding it to her face.

"Oooh…this thing is awesome! What's this mean? Why is it glowing? Is this a rock?" As she spoke, she pointed to various parts of the small "rock" & threw it to Beast Boy, who caught it, stumbling as he attempted to keep from dropping it. "Let's go outside & see what it looks like in the light of the sunset!"

"Okay-AY!" Beast Boy was cut short when Zoey grabbed his arm & yanked him outside. Beast Boy held it in the light & said,

"Behold…the most awesome rock ever."

"And the prettiest. Gimme…" She attempted to grab it from him, as Beast Boy dodged her swings & held the ball up, casually.

"Ah, ah, ah…these rare rocks are to be handled with care only. As in…me, only."

"In your dreams." Zoey swiped it from him as he made his speech & threw it into the air, catching it & throwing it up & down.

"Careful, Zoey."

"Give me back my hairclip." She threw it into the air, over the side & attempted to catch it again, but, missed & it hurled down towards the ground. "Oops…" Beast Boy & Zoey watched as the ball landed with a loud bang, causing an explosion on the ground, next to the tower.

"Uh…" they both said. Zoey rubbed her neck, sheepishly, while Beast Boy pulled his arms behind his back, sort of rocking back & forth, whistling.

"We should go." Zoey said.

"Uh-huh…" Beast Boy & Zoey ran inside. Down on the ground, a lot of smoke escaped a large crater that had been made by the explosion. A black figure could barely be seen as a pair of red eyes shone through the smoke. And they didn't look happy.

"At last…" a voice hissed through the smoke.

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

**By the way, thanks to Elihu for his (or her) constructive criticism. Elihu, for your enjoyment, I'll try to remember to search & replace in the next chapter. Or...does that make sense with the story? Oh, well. I'll probably forget, anyway. See ya!**


	3. Bird, Bird, Bird Chirping the Word

**I don't know why I called it "Bird, Bird, Bird... Chirping the Word" I thought the hawk was a little funny in a kinda stupid way. If a cute little robot bird kept following me, going "Identify yourself." in a robot voice, I'd probably laugh, after recovering from the shock of seeing a robot, of course. Anyway, hope you like it!**

"Ooh, waffles!" Beast Boy said, giving his waffle-filled plate the same look as Zoey did hers, before beginning to stuff his face with them. Zoey giggled.

"You missed dinner." she said.

"Really? So, this is dessert?" Beast Boy replied with his mouthful.

"Yep."

"Well, what did we have for dinner?"

"Waffles." Beast Boy gave her bug-eyes & looked as if he'd yack up his food any moment, before swallowing & eating more of his waffles, cravingly again. Robin & Cyborg laughed.

"Hey, Star, you think you can eat more waffles than Beast Boy?" Cyborg asked.

"Well…of course. I believe Earthlings only have one stomach." Starfire replied, posing as if she were thinking.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Beast Boy asked, with his mouth full.

"We Tamaranians have nine of them." Beast Boy gave another bug-eyed expression & had a lot of trouble swallowing, so, he just held his neck & fell off the table.

"BB, you ok?" Cyborg asked. Beast Boy's face began to turn blue.

"That's a no." Raven said.

"Snap out of it!" Cyborg punched Beast Boy in the stomach. He spit out his waffles & sat up. He held head & gave the expression he gave when he'd just barfed.

"Please don't tell me that stuff when my mouth is full…" he said.

[Line]

The smoke in the backyard was gone by now, & a girl was leaning on one knee, her hand on the other, as she felt the dirt. Her hair was black, with blond streaks. She wore a black tube-top with no sleeves, but, a tie in the back to hold it in place, along with gloves that had yellow trim & went from her arms to her hands, ending in a material piece that hung from her wrist & over her hand, also having yellow trim. Her pants were long, thin, black, & held up by a yellow belt. Her last features were black boats, with yellow trim on both the tops & bottoms.

"…My victim is close…" she said, sniffing the dirt. "Almost right under me…" She opened her bright, blue eyes, slightly to reveal they were shining in the moonlight. "Whoever freed me…is very powerful…" She jumped onto the top of the side of the cross between the "T", doing a flip to help her way up there in one jump. When she landed, she looked up at the moon. "I'll find her…" She jumped onto the top of the tower & jumped far off of it, before disappearing as she moved, as if she'd dissolved.

"Well, guys. I should be getting home, now." Zoey said, standing up.

"Ok." Starfire said.

"See ya'!" Beast Boy said, smiling big. Zoey glared at him. "Fine…" He pulled out her hairpin & tossed it to her.

"Thanks. See ya'll later!" She walked out the door.

"What did you need her hairpin for?" Robin asked.

"I used it to hold the papers together." Beast Boy shrugged.

"Why not use a paperclip?" Raven asked.

"Paperclip?"

"Yes." She reached into her pocket & handed him a paperclip. "Paperclip."

"Oooh…yeah, I'm good." He gave a thumbs up & smiled again. Raven rolled her eyes.

[Line]

A black figure that appeared feminine stood with her arms crossed over her chest, looking down. It was dark around her, because she was hiding behind a corner. She let out an exasperated sigh.

"Maybe I should look for someone who knows her…" she muttered to herself. She jumped on top of the building to watch the people, walking up & down the sidewalk & all the lights coming from the restaurants & other buildings. She thought being on a busy street might increase her chances of finding someone. She looked around & saw no one that could give her some idea. She sighed.

"There's no one here…" She began to turn to go away, before turning back. "Wait…" Her blue eyes narrowed as she watched a familiar teenager walk down the sidewalk. She smiled & jumped off the building, back into the darkness she was in a moment ago. She stood by the corner & crossed her arms once again & glared out at everyone. Her target turned to look at her & she smiled & motioned for him to come to her. He gave her a confused look, before she disappeared. He ran after her & stopped by the corner, looking around & walking into the dark alley.

"Hello?" He paused to look around more, before leaning against the wall, "I must be seeing things…" Behind him, the girl re-appeared, coming through the wall & grabbed him without warning. "Whoa!" Before he could say anything else, she put her hand over his mouth & grabbed his arm with her other. He practically squealed, trying to get words out.

"Don't squirm…" she said, quietly. He froze & tried to look behind him, but, it hurt his eyes too much to try. She allowed her hand to move down to his neck. He gasped for breath.

"What do you want?!" Remaining calm, herself, she replied,

"Your blond hair speaks to me…" Her cold voice sent a chill down his spine.

"What?!" That really didn't make any sense to him.

"My victim…you have a connection to her, somehow. I can feel it."

"Excuse me?"

"If I have to make myself clearer, I'll…"

"Ok, ok! What _victim_?"

"You know her. I know you do."

"Oh, really? What's her name?"

"I don't know."

"How can you know who I hang out with if you don't even know who it is?"

"It'll be easier for you if I don't spend all night explaining myself. Just tell me where she is."

"I don't know!"

"Of course…you need a name, don't you?"

"Maybe…"

"It seems it was easier to learn your name. Maybe it's the fact that I've had the opportunity to touch you." He rolled his eyes.

"Easier…yeah. What, do you have some kind of powers? You can learn people's names & genders without asking?" She could tell he was mocking her. "Have you been spying on me or something?"

"No. This is first time I've ever seen you."

"Great. Now, let me go before I electrify you."

"How are you gonna do that f you can't touch me?"

"You're touching ME!" She dissolved into the wall as she said,

"Not anymore…" He turned around.

"Where did she go?" He paused & shrugged. "That was weird…" He turned to walk away, but, found himself frozen in place when he turned around. The girl appeared once more, dissolving into sight, coming through the ground. "Ok, this is weird! I can't move!"

"I know. It's one of my many amazing abilities."

"Look, just tell me what you want & leave me alone!"

"I already told you what I want. And you can't help me because I don't know the name of my victim."

"So, why am I still here?"

"Obviously, you didn't believe me when I told you I could learn your name by touching you."

"Umm…no, I didn't. And you still didn't answer my question."

"I know. I don't have to." He rolled his eyes again.

"Ok, fine. If you can really do stuff like that, then, what's my name?"

"Easy. Your name is Lightning." Lightning was taken by surprise. "You gave me quite a shock when I grabbed you, I must admit. Almost made my hair stand on end."

"Will you stop already? That's starting to creep me out."

"What is? The fact that I basically have you in captivity right now?" When he didn't speak, she continued, "Anyway…" She snapped her fingers & Lightning fell over. "I no longer require your information. Really the only way to find my victim is to just watch you for awhile…"

"What, so, now, you _are_ spying on me?" Lydia glared down at Lightning, who was trying to get up & stomped on his back, making him drop back down. She pulled his head up by pulling his hair.

"Yes. And there's nothing you can do about it."

"…Oh, really?"

"Yes. Try to fight me & I'll knock you into next week." She dropped him & walked away. Lightning laid there for a moment, before rubbing his head.

"Why does my hair feel like it was attacked by a vacuum cleaner?" As Lydia walked across the street & made her way towards the sidewalk on the other side, some boys stopped & looked at her.

"Whoa…it's her, I mean, it's you, isn't it?" one said, pointing to her. Without turning, Lydia responded,

"What are you talking about?"

"You're Lydia Moya, the legendary umm…person or…something."

"Oh, so, my name does get around."

"I heard you can learn the names of people just by touching them!"

"In all my time, I never thought I'd have a fan boy, asking me to tell him his own name." She turned around.

"Whoa…you're even prettier in person."

"I'll take it you complimented me…"

"Well…yeah…I did."

"I guess it's only fair to thank you." She shrugged, "But, if you know anything about that kid across the street, let me know…" They looked across the street, but, saw no one unparticular.

"I don't see anyone." the tall boy said.

"Me, either." another said.

"I have to get going…" Lydia turned around.

"Wait. What's my name?" the same fan boy that had been talking with her asked her.

"You're kidding, right?" Lydia sighed & grabbed his wrist. "Your name is Josh & you're annoying. Bye." She walked down the sidewalk.

"Did you guys hear that? She said I was annoying."

"Uh, is that supposed to be a good thing, dude?" the tall boy asked. The other one rolled his eyes.

"Amateurs…" Lydia muttered, under her breath, looking down. She looked up at a building, where a robot hawk was looking around. It looked at her. She watched as its eyes flashed red.

"Scanning…" it said in a flat voice, "Identification not found." The robot paused, "Must identify…" It flew towards her & landed in front of her.

"Hey, bird." Lydia said, before continuing her walk.

"Cease moving, unidentified target." the hawk said.

"Sorry. Your target must be leaving, now." Lydia didn't even bother to turn her head.

"Cease moving, unidentified target." the hawk repeated, "I command it."

"Or what? You'll attack me?" Lydia stopped walking, but, didn't move her head. The hawk flew in front of her.

"Identify yourself." the hawk said.

"Why? What interest do you have in me?"

"Searching for response…"

"Come on. Talking should be easy."

"Still searching…"

"I don't have time for this." Lydia walked past the robot & stuffed her hands in her pockets. The robot turned around.

"Unidentified target moving. Must follow." The robot extended its eyes like cameras & hopped after her, watching. Lydia turned around.

"What, are you making TV show about people who know how to walk?" she said.

"Recording. Recording for identification."

"You're strange, you know that?"

"Searching for response…"

"Again, with the searching." Lydia turned around & continued walking. She heard steps behind her other than the hawk's almost silent steps. Running steps, coming towards her. She turned around to see Lightning, coming towards her. The silly bird jumped in front of him.

"Identify yourself." the hawk said. He gave the bird a confused look.

"Uh…why?" he said.

"I've been getting that." Lydia said. She turned her head away from him. "What do you want?"

"First, I wanna know…do you always leave your 'victims' laying in an alley somewhere?"

"Why do you care? First, I have three boys asking me to try out my powers. Then, this bird. And now, you. What's next, aliens, wanting to take a blood sample & study me?"

"Uh…is that a rhetorical question?"

"Ya' think? So, anyway, no, my victims are slowly drained of their power as they fight." She turned her head to face him, "Got a problem with it? Because you are obviously not my victim. I would've marked you." She turned back around & began to walk away. Both Lightning & the bird jumped in front of her.

"Look, I want some answers. Why'd you attack me? Why didn't you just ask me questions instead of paralyzing me? What is this…?" Lydia walked up to him & grabbed his collar, yanking him to her face.

"I don't care what you _want_. I only care what I came for. And if you were gonna ask what that bird is doing here, I'd gladly let you take him." She dropped him & walked ahead, before stopping. "I don't know where he came from or what he wants, but, you can have him. Apparently, he has interest in you, as well." The bird hopped in front of her.

"Identify yourself." it said. Lydia growled.

"Fine. If you'll leave me alone after that." she said. Lightning gave the bird a confused look. "Lydia Moya, who's identification is none of your busyness. Now, please, do yourself a favor & leave before I decide to have chicken for dinner later."

"Identification found." the bird said. Lydia rolled her eyes & continued walking.

"Ooooh, so, your name is Lydia." Lightning said. Lydia stopped walking.

"Yeah, so? Considering all the attention I've received tonight, I'm surprised you're not falling all over me like those boys were."

"Falling all over you? What, are you famous?"

"I'm getting tired of this." Lydia raised her hand, which appeared to be glowing a light red color, & flamed like magic fire. "Amnesia Sets…" The bird hopped up & down, trying to look at the light that was going through the air around the three.

"Red light. Identify." it said, hopping up & down, frantically.

"Identify this." Lydia turned around & held her hand higher, as the red light circled around Lightning's head. He dropped to his knees & pulled his up to his head, trying to make it stop.

"What…are… you…doing?"

"I'm erasing your memory of anything that has to do with me. I'm tired of your pointless questions…" The bird hopped up & down some more.

"Identify yourself." it said. Lydia almost laughed at the bird, telling her powers to identify itself. "Identify…"

"I never thought a bird could be that stupid." Lydia said to herself, before letting her hand drop to her side as all the red powers disappeared. Lightning stayed on his knees, pushing on the ground to keep himself sitting up. He looked up.

"Ok…what's with the bird?" Lydia smiled.

"Just a passing bystander who wants everyone & everything's identification…" She turned around & walked away.

"Identify yourself." the hawk said, turning back to Lightning. Lightning rolled his eyes & fell over.

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

** That bird chirps the same words all the time. Actaully, one of my parents came up with the lyric, "Bird, bird, bird...chirping the word..." from that "Surfin' bird" song.**


	4. So Close to Combat

**It took me a few days to finish this chapter because I kept getting stuck. Lol, but, think it turned out okay. Please review!**

Zoey was sitting at a table in her room, doing homework by the looks of it. Only her lamp & her window gave light to her room.

"Let's see…four times the square root of seven…" she said. Suddenly, her door bell rang. A second afterwards, her room & every other room in her house was filled with the annoying sound of her dog, barking, erratically. She gave an exasperated sigh. She got up & walked out of her room.

"Can you get that, honey?" her mom called from in the bathroom, as steam rose from under the door from her hot shower.

"Sure, mom!" Zoey called back. She opened up the door to find Lightning, standing at her porch. Before she could walk out the door, however, her little brown dog shoved her out of the way & ran out the door. He ran right under Lightning & tripped him, making him fall over forward.

"Sparky!" Zoey yelled, after her dog. She rushed out the door to find that the dog had run far from her yard, already. Lightning stood up.

"Well, I see you have a dog." he said.

"Yeah…& he likes to run really far." Zoey said. "Wanna help me catch him?" In no time, the two were flying towards where they'd last seen Sparky. "Let's split up to find him." Without responding, they both went in separate directions. Zoey was going as fast as she could, so, she had to dodge different trees several times in a row. She then saw Sparky, barking at some cats & chickens, but, couldn't get to them, because of the fence in his way. Zoey smiled.

"Sparky! Come here!" she yelled. The dog looked at her. Seeing as she was flying towards him at a very fast speed, the first thing that came to mind was "Run!" So, he took off, scaling the fence as several dogs barked at him. Zoey swooped past the spot he was at & in no time, was holding a bewildered, brown dog in her arms. She turned around & headed for the top of the trees that blocked her view of anything behind them. She looked around, until she saw Lightning, flying low next to the fence on the other side of the yard. She flew over the yard & was flying at his side in a few seconds.

"I found him." she said.

"Good." he replied. They turned around & flew back to Zoey's house. Zoey's mom had gotten out of the shower & was wearing a towel over her hair & a towel over her body. Water dripped from her hair & everything else.

"Zoey, where were you?" she asked.

"Sparky got away, again."

"Oh, right. And umm…who's this?" Zoey gazed up at Lightning, who was looking at the dog. Sparky snapped at him, causing him to flinch back, before Zoey sat him down.

"One of my friends." she replied.

"Oh…well, if you want to play, go outside for now."

"Ok, mom." After they were outside & sitting on the porch, Zoey was brushing her hair.

"So, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Umm…I don't know. I just felt like coming over." Zoey giggled. Suddenly, they heard an explosion & looked up in time to see Beast Boy go flying over the yard, screaming. They looked at each other. "I'll go see what's going on. You check on Beast Boy."

"Copy." Right after she said that, they zoomed off in opposite directions. As Lightning was flying through the air, smoke rose from the forest below him. Of course, that had to be it. He flew down & landed on the ground in front of Robin.

"We heard an explosion. What's going on?"

"Talon just blew a crater in the ground! He's looking for Zoey." Robin said.

"He's so typical." They had no time to speak, as Talon rammed into both of them, trying to get Starfire off of him. Her eyes were glowing bright green. Talon flapped his wings, furiously, still on top of Lightning & Robin.

"Starfire, get him off of us!" Robin said.

"I am trying." Starfire replied. "Why won't you obey, hawk?!" Talon screeched. "I'm sorry! But, you must cease this behavior, immediately!"

"I don't think talking is going to help." Lightning said, heating up, before blasting Talon in the face. Talon leaned back & screeched really loud in pain as smoke rose from his face. "Not so tough, now, are you?" Lightning started laughing at him. Talon screeched & morphed back into a human. He turned & punched Starfire off of him, before dodging Robin as he tried to jump onto him. Lightning was cut off as Talon's hand found its way around his neck. "ACK!" Talon hoisted him into the air as Lightning placed his hands around Talon's, trying to loosen his grip, but, Talon only tightened it, making him gag more.

"Where is she?" Talon hissed. Lightning forced himself to smile at him.

"You're not very bright…ACK! Talon!" Talon's eyes turned red & looked like cat eyes as his hand began to grow claws, the only hawk features he had at the moment.

"Aren't I?"

* * *

Zoey was looking around & saw a large crater in the dirt below her, before landing next to it. She looked inside.

"Beast Boy? Are you in there?" A few noises could be heard, before Beast Boy made his way out of the smoke & crawled out of the crater.

"That bird is…tougher than I…thought…" he said, his voice shaking, before he fell over.

"What bird? What happened?"

"The bird that hit me! That's who! Talon attacked us! He's looking for you!"

"Me?!" She grabbed Beast boy's arm & yanked him up, "Let's go!"

"Huh?"

"We have to help them!"

"Umm…ok-AY!" Zoey yanked him further & they headed for the others.

* * *

As Zoey & Beast Boy made their way there, Talon threw Lightning onto the ground.

"Tell me where she is!" he yelled.

"Get away from our friends!" Starfire said, her eyes lighting up.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven called out, before a few trees hurled themselves at Talon. Talon only stood there for a moment, before waving his arm past the trees as they were about to hit him, slicing all three of them in half. They all landed behind him. He turned back to Lightning.

"Look, if you don't tell me where she is, I'll be forced to…"

"You know, I don't mean to interrupt, but, what is it with you & Zoey? I mean, seriously…"

"STOP STALLING & TELL ME WHERE SHE…"

"HEY, BIRD BRAIN!" Talon looked up to see Zoey, heading straight for him, with a fist of fire ready to bring some pain. "Ya' looking for me?" She launched her fist into Talon's face, knocking him away. She landed on her feet & turned her head. "You ok?"

"We'll discuss the scratches on my neck later." Lightning said. Lightning stood up.

"And I'll pound him for it, now." Zoey said, smiling. She stomped her foot in front of her. "Talon! Get up & fight me!"

"And me!" Starfire said, lighting up.

"I'll fight all of you." Talon said, getting up.

"Good. The more, the better." Zoey said. Starfire flew into the air & threw a bunch of star bolts at Talon, while Cyborg blasted his canon at him. Beast Boy changed into a wolf & ran to attack him. Talon looked around him one time, seeing the three come at him with their attacks, before morphing into a hawk & flying from the spot, causing Beast Boy to get hit by their attacks. Talon morphed back into his human form for a moment.

"Come on, Titans. You can do better than that." Talon said.

"You're right." Zoey said, flying up towards him. "They can." She got a fire ball ready to strike, before Talon morphed back into a hawk & flew from the spot again to dodge her. Zoey ended up flipping through the air & landing on her back. Talon landed on top of her, his Talons pushing into her stomach, & screeched.

"Ok, well, that was good, too." Zoey admitted. Then, she watched as a yellow bolt of energy knocked Talon off of her. She jumped to her feet & looked behind her to see Lightning's hands, smoking. "And that was better." Zoey & Lightning watched as Robin jumped on top of Talon & covered his eyes. Talon jumped around, screeching, before smoke erupted from his eyes as Robin's hands lit up red.

"OW!" Robin yelled, jumped off of him as two red lasers shot from Talon's eyes. Just as Talon began to move his head down, Lightning came at him, yelling out, before punching at him. Talon morphed back into his human form & grabbed his wrist. Lightning yelled out in pain as Talon twisted it.

"Classic, right?" Talon said, smirking. Lightning shot him a venom glare, before Zoey jumped into the air & kicked him in the face, knocking him down. When she landed, she grabbed his collar & held up her other hand as it flamed with blue fire.

"And painful!" she snapped, "Why are you here?!"

"Why, Zoey, you should know that by now…" Talon said. He sat up, though, Zoey didn't let go of his collar. "You didn't tell her, did you?" Lightning just growled & glared at him.

"He didn't tell me. Beast Boy did." Zoey said, looking behind her. She turned back to Talon. "And it doesn't matter. You should know by now that there's no way I'll EVER join you again! Not in a million years!" Talon paused, before morphing back into a hawk. Of course, being right under her, it caused her to squirm, trying to keep her balance. "Whoa, whoa!" Talon's talons gripped her arms & he flew into the air, dragging her along with him. "You know, it's getting really boring, fighting you!" Talon screeched & flipped through the air at warp speed. Shortly afterwards, Beast Boy came out of the canapé as a pterodactyl with Robin, riding on him, while Starfire came out, holding Cyborg. Raven & Lightning flew out & followed not long behind. Lightning flew to Starfire's side & they both threw bolts at Talon.

Talon turned his head around & screeched. Ignoring his screams, Starfire & Lightning continued throwing bolts at him. In no time, Talon & Zoey were out of sight. Starfire & Lightning stopped & looked around, before they heard Zoey scream & Talon rammed into both of them knocking them both into the forest. Before Talon could fly any further, however, Beast Boy rammed him in the stomach & Robin threw a freeze bomb down after him as he plummeted down to the forest. They saw some blue smoke come out of the forest. All the Titans flew down the see if it had hit Talon. When they landed, they saw a bright, yellow light, before Zoey, Lightning &, Starfire walked up to them. Zoey was panting.

"What are you trying to do? _Kill_ me?" she said.

"Huh?" Robin asked, as Beast Boy changed back into his human form.

"She was with Talon…" Starfire explained. Moments afterward, they all felt a blow from behind as many small ice particles went flying at them. When it stopped, they all looked to see Talon screech & shoot lasers at all of them in a flurry that they couldn't dodge. They were all knocked over & forced to stay on the ground for a few minutes. When the shooting finally stopped, Talon quickly screeched one last time & flapped his wings, before flying away. It seemed like hours before Zoey finally sat up.

"…How long have we been here?" she asked, rubbing her head as smoke erupted from her, the ground, & every one else.

"About five minutes…" Raven said, sitting up. As the rest of them began to sit up & rub their own heads, Zoey's fists met the ground with a thud as she yelled out in anger.

"We should've beaten him!" she complained.

"Relax." Beast Boy said, "At least he didn't get you."

"Why is it boring fighting him, again?" Lightning asked, brushing himself off.

"'Cause, he does the same thing every time he attacks." Zoey replied, "He fights us, then, grabs me, then, rams into you, then, leaves. We should know his technique by now."

"Now that we do…" Robin said, "We should be able to defeat him next time."

"Yeah…we should."

"Calm down, Zoey. It's just one fight." Beast Boy said.

"Yeah, sure, whatever…" Zoey stood up, "Unless I come up with a technique of my own, I'm not likely to beat him…"

"Here's your technique: take advantage of knowing his." Raven said.

"Good idea, Raven." Robin said.

"I want a soda." Starfire said. Cyborg stood up.

"I could use some food, too. Let's go back to the tower." he said. Robin & Raven nodded their heads yes. They all looked at Zoey.

"…I'll go with you, I guess." she said, rubbing her arm. She turned to Lightning, "You coming?"

"I really would. But, I should be going, before my brother starts looking for me." Lightning said, shrugging.

"Ok." Starfire said, "Let us go, now." Zoey kept her stance, turned away from everyone except Lightning & still rubbing her arm. Her expression saddened the slightest bit.

"Yeah," she muttered, turning around to face the all, "We should go. But, when we get there, I need to use your phone."

"Sure." Robin said. As Lightning shot off into the sky, the Titans turned to walk back to the T-Car, unaware of a pair of nearly invisible eyes, keeping their gaze on Zoey.

"Yes…" she hissed to herself, "I've found her…"

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

**Ok, my friend came over two days ago & let me play with her Nintendo DS Lite & now, I REALLY want one! Lol, just to say something besides "Bye" I hope they sell at Wal-Mart. I want one! XD I looked all over the Internet, but, almost no electronics work right when you get them from the Internet it seems. But, right now, the only one I can think of is my old iPod, which worked, but, I couldn't find the program. Also, Dane Cook is halarious! Bye. XD**


	5. A Dream?

**Sorry for the lack of updating. I had this done for awhile, but, just now decided to post it. I hope it has enough action in it. Sometimes, I'd rather read about action than write it.**

That night, Zoey slept in her bed, turned away from her window as a flash of lightning came through her window to light up her room for only a second. Shortly afterwards, thunder boomed, almost waking her up. She blinked her eyes open. A second later, she heard a crackling boom as if lightning had hit a tree, just as her room was illuminated with light. The next thing she knew, she was sitting on the floor, next to her bed, her blanket in front of her, shivering. Her room was dark once more. She looked around.

"That was loud…" she said. She looked at the window. Although during storms, people were supposed to stay away from windows, she stood up & climbed onto her bed, not even bothering with her blanket. She pulled open the curtains & opened her window. She looked into the sky to watch the storm. It was pouring rain outside, some of it getting through her window. But, she didn't care.

She couldn't help, but, smile when another flash of lightning struck through the sky. Feeling almost like a little kid again, she waved at the cloud in front of her & pulled her head back into her house. She closed her window & pulled her curtains back over her window. She laid back down & pulled the covers over her head & closed her eyes, tightly. Without opening her eyes, in fact, only closing them tighter, she curled herself up to warm up as breeze went past her face. She almost felt like she was moving.

"….I…close the window…" she muttered, cutting off some of the words for her thoughts. She suddenly shot up, yanking the covers off of her before she even knew she did it. She looked around. She couldn't see a thing. It was pitch black. She couldn't see the light from her window or the light from under her door that she would see, even when there was no light outside her room. She hugged herself & shivered, as it was cold, now. Almost as if she were outside.

"Why is it so dark in here? At least, the street lights should be…" Suddenly, she heard something swoop by her. She squealed & fell out of her bed, before sitting up. "W-Who's there?" Behind her, her bed began to disappear, as if it were rolling away without the need of wheels, until it was gone. Zoey looked behind her & saw it was gone.

"H-Hello?" she asked, shivering from the cold & a little from fear. She heard another noise of someone rushing past her, as a black figure shot past her, going so fast that "black" was the only way to describe what it looked like. She turned around, then, stood up. "Who are you? SHOW YOURSELF!" she yelled.

"As you wish, young victim…" a cold, feminine voice said. Zoey continued to give the air behind her a frightened look, as a figure walked out of the darkness that hid her colors, even though nothing was there to light her up. She had black hair with blond streaks & a black uniform with yellow trim around it.

"V…Victim?" Zoey said, almost in a whisper, before turning around, "AAHH!"

"Do not scream." Lydia walked up to her. "The only other person here is me. If I am a threat to you, than, you'll have to fight."

"…Are you?"

"You could say that. You can say many things to describe what you are to me."

"…Umm…who are you, exactly?"

"I guess it's only fair for you to know." Lydia's hands lit up in a fit of red flames a she levitated herself into the air & raised her arms out. Her hair began to whip around her face, slightly. "I am Lydia Moya." Her voice began to sound like a million echoes, "I am legendary on many planets. For the process of draining my victims of their power until it is mine. All their energy, all their power…all mine." She pulled her arms back down & landed back on the ground, her red aura & flames disappearing & her short hair falling back down.

"So…why am I here?" Zoey asked, regaining her sarcastic personality.

"You, being the cause of my freedom, are my victim until I am somehow imprisoned, once more." Lydia explained, "I feel your power, already. I could sense from the second I was free that you were very powerful. You are the source of the power I will gain soon…" Lydia grabbed Zoey's arm & her red aura returned as her hair whipped, just barely & she closed her eyes. After a second, it all ceased, once more, & she opened her eyes. "…Zoey…" Zoey gasped & fell over as Lydia let go of her arm.

"How do you know my name?" Zoey asked. Lydia chuckled to herself.

"At least I didn't receive a sarcastic comment or two from you, yet."

"Huh?"

"The blond one didn't believe me until I proved it. I can learn people's names just by touching them. However, I was able to learn your gender just by being released by you."

"Ok, first, who the heck is 'the blond one'?"

"Well, you should know. He is how I found you." Zoey just gave her a confused look.

"And second, the only thing I broke is Beast Boy's rock with a red symbol on it."

"That was no rock, dear." Lydia turned her body a little & examined her nails. "It was my Imprisonment Orb; the thing that kept me from reeking havoc for so long. And once it was broken, I was freed. And since you were the one to break it, with your power, I will place my mark on you & all the battles you fight will do the rest." Zoey stood up.

"Look, this is all too confusing! I don't know what mark you're talking about & why you won't just tell me things instead of hinting."

"You'll know soon enough." Lydia turned her head & revealed a sinister smile. "And what exactly am I hinting? That I found you by watching your friend all the time?"

"You have to do better than that. I have more than just one friend, you know."

"I know…but, that's not important right now." Lydia levitated herself into the air once again & closed her eyes as her red aura returned. She raised her arms out again & her hair whipped around her face. "Desolation Trisect…" she said, her voice echoing once again, before she opened her eyes, revealing they were glowing bright red & slashed her arm through the air, releasing three razor sharp beams of red energy at Zoey. Zoey jumped from her spot & flipped into the air, shooting blue flames at Lydia as she was upside-down, in the air.

"What the heck do you want?!" Zoey yelled, landing, before putting up a shield as the last beam hit her shield.

"Don't take up more time, Zoey." Lydia replied, landing on the ground.

"What, you think it would be easy taking on something you think is so powerful?" Zoey took her shield down & jumped into the air, flipping, & landing on the other side of Lydia.

"Well, you have an attack inside of you that I am determined to use. But, you never use it. I'm doubtful that you even know how powerful you really are." Lydia replied, before pointing her hand at Zoey as it lit up red, almost as if her hand were a laser, "Desolation Trisect!" she called out again, her hand releasing three more red beams at Zoey.

"HA!" Zoey yelled, jumping out of the way as one of the beams followed her. She headed towards another beam & jumped out of the way as they collided & exploded. The third beam followed her & all she did was smile as she headed towards Lydia. Lydia's eyes widened as she realized what she was doing. She jumped out of the way just as Zoey jumped & they ran into each other in the air, falling down, just as the beam came at them.

"STOP!" Lyn yelled, holding out her hand as the beam, stopped in mid air & dissolved.

"Smooth move." Zoey said, smiling.

"Get off me!" Lyn shouted.

"I thought it was my turn to attack." Zoey lit up her hands with blue fire & levitated Lyn into the air as the fire circled around her. Zoey yelled out as she sent Lyn flying through the air & banging into what was apparently the wall.

"You're good…" Lyn said, sitting up, "But, not good enough." She jumped to her feet & grabbed Zoey's arm.

"Get off of me!" Zoey yelled, squirming, as Lyn lit her hand up, ready to strike. Zoey's free hand began to flame blue, before she blasted Lyn in the chest with it.

"OW!" Lyn yelled, letting go of Zoey & falling to her knees, clutching herself. "Ok, that was unexpected…" She jumped to her feet & into the air. Her hair began to whip around her face & her red aura formed around her as she held her hand back behind her. "Mystery Slash…" she called out, her voice echoing at least ten times at once. Her hand began to glow red, before she aimed at Zoey & slashed her arm through the air, releasing red energy as she did so. A bolt of red energy was released & headed straight for Zoey. Zoey jumped from her spot just before the bolt turned & chased Zoey.

"Whoa!" Zoey said, running faster. She jumped into the air & let flight take the place of running as she tried to go as fast as she could. She turned to face Lydia, who was smiling, wickedly at her. She lit up her hands & shot blue flames at her. One of the flames hit Lyn & knocked her back.

"You'll pay for that…" she hissed.

"Some day, but, not today!" Zoey yelled back, flying around the corner to avoid the bolt.

"You can't protect yourself forever…" Lyn hissed, shooting more red flames at her. Zoey stopped flying & stood her ground, as the red flames came towards her. She began to wave her arms I the air, slowly, before bringing her hands together as her whole body began to glow in a blue aura, like her bright blue eyes. She reached out one hand as it began to flame blue, the flames getting bigger by the second.

"Take this for protection." she said, smiling, before blue waves shot from her hand & circled the red flames that were coming towards her. Before the flames could hit her, the blue waves disappeared as they seemed to embed themselves into the red flames as they became ice crystals. Zoey jumped from her spot as they hit the wall behind her & crumbled.

"Not bad…you are able to freeze fire with fire…" Lydia rubbed her chin as if to be thinking. She chuckled & glared at her with a smile, "All the more reason to want you for a victim…"

"What?"

"Don't you understand, Zoey? The harder you are to defeat…" Lyn jumped into the air & aimed for Zoey, "The more powerful you are…" She kicked Zoey in the face before Zoey could think to move, sending her falling over. She landed in front of her. "And more power for you means more power for me." Lyn grabbed Zoey's collar & lifted her up. "My mark will be delivered to you, Zoey…"

"I don't know what you're talking about…" Zoey said. She reached out with both her arms & revealed her palms were blue again. A shimmering, blue shield erupted from her hands & in front of her, blocking anything Lyn could throw at her. Before she knew it, large, blue waves exploded from the wavy shield, sending Lyn flying across the room & into the wall. Lyn gave a soft groan & slid onto the ground.

"You're right about one thing…" she said, "I shouldn't have expected this to be easy if I expect to be as powerful as I know I will be…" She stood up & her hands began to glow red. She shot a red beam at Zoey, before Zoey did a flip around the blast as it hit the wall behind her.

"Yeah, that can't be the best you can do…" Zoey said, smiling & now, standing on one hand.

"It's not." Lyn charged at Zoey & rammed into her. They both knocked into the wall & grabbed each other's hands, pushing on each other. Zoey lit up her hand with blue flames. Lydia did the same with her hand as it began to flame red. They shot their arms into the air, releasing the energy into the air. Their energy balls got bigger & bigger by the second. After a few seconds, Lyn & Zoey were able to hold the huge energy balls on one of their fingers. They threw the balls of energy at each other. But, instead of hitting Lyn & Zoey's targets, the two balls collided & exploded in flashes of purple. The energy blats sent the two flying in opposite directions, each of them flying into the wall. Lyn sat up & rubbed her head, as did Zoey.

"Let's finish this…" Lyn said, heating up.

"I gotta get out of here or she'll fight me all night." Zoey said to herself. She reached out & blue flames circled around a part of the wall, drilling into it. Zoey gave a determined look, before a circle was cut in the wall & the wall dissolved into thin air. "Here goes nothing…" Just as Zoey hit the exit, a bright white light erupted from it & blinded her for a moment. She screamed, as she felt herself moving through a vortex, but, only for a second. Before she knew it, she plopped back into her bed & was back in her room.

"Whoa…" she said to herself. "Was…that all a dream?" Suddenly, the door slammed open, startling her. Zoey gasped. "GO AWAY, LYDIA!" She pulled the covers over her face. Her light snapped on, revealing it was only her mom. "Oh…hi, mom…"

"What's going on, honey? I heard you scream."

"I…" She paused, deciding she could deal with this on her own. "Umm…I'm fine. I…thought I saw a big spider…"

"Oh…well, ok…good night…"

"Good night…" She turned off the light & closed the door. Zoey panted for a moment, before looking at her window. She crawled across her bed & pulled the curtains back & looked out the window. Lightning flashed across the sky. The storm was still going. Zoey smiled, weakly & wiped sweat from her forehead, before turning to go to bed.

"What til' I tell _him_ what happened." she said to herself.

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

**_Him_ otherwise known as Lightning. XD *hugs Lightning***

**Lightning: Get off of me...**

**Me: No, you're too awesome!  
**


End file.
